


She likes rocks

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Crushes, Fluff, Mom being a mom, Other, Texting, protective child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve wants to get the reader's mom a birthday gift. Conversations happen via text messages.





	She likes rocks

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something else. I looked at geodes and rocks and found this cool lamp that I want. This makes very little sense, but it's here and IDK.
> 
> The pink agate lamp - https://www.naturalhistorydirect.com/products/2-3kg-agate-lamp

Me: hey, what you want for your bday?

Mom: Did the world run out of rocks? ;)

Me: lol

Me: Steve's bugging me about it

Me: what's your mom's fave thing? does she like flowers? is chocolates ok? lol

Mom: Are you high? o_O

Me: no serious here. he's crushing hard.

Mom: CAPTAIN AMERICA IS NOT CRUSHING HARD ON ME

Me: lmao sure sure :D

Me: i told him you love rocks. didnt believe me tho.

Me: you still there?

Mom: Yeah. There's an agate lamp I really like, but it's in the UK.

Mom: It's $88 plus shipping.

Mom: If he wants to buy me something. I'd prefer a hug. ;3

Me: mom pls

Me: i'll tell him. and the hug. and the chocolates.

Mom: You're so evil. >:[

Me: dad says i get that from you, lol

Me: gtg <3

Mom: ily <3

\---------------------------

A week later...

Me: WTF you do to my mom?!

Steve: Nothing?

Me: you did something. she's freaking out in the bathroom.

Me: like totes crying hard, all snotty and shit.

Me: its gross.

Steve: Should I come over?

Me: tell me what you did, captain. >:[

Steve: I gave her a birthday gift. That lamp you told me about.

Me: oh

Me: yeh that explains it

Steve: ?

Me: she doesnt like ppl spending money on her. esp lots of money.

Steve: It wasn't a lot of money? I'm confused.

Me: ill try to explain.

Me: its not that she thinks shes not worth buying stuff for.

Me: shed rather have presents from the heart. idk if that makes sense.

Me: its why she loves rocks so much.

Me: hang on shes out here now.

Me: Hey Steve, it's spoiled little brat cat's mom.

Steve: Oh, that's a cute nickname. :)

Mom: Lol, at least it's not what my dad called me. I still shudder thinking about it.

Mom: I'm not telling you, so don't ask.

Steve: I take it you like the lamp?

Mom: No.

Mom: I love it! :3

Steve: :D

Mom: Thanks for getting it in pink.

Steve: Well, Brat Cat showed me the website and that was the pink one.

Steve: I thought if you wanted a different color, you would have said.

Mom: I'll buy you lunch if you make Brat Cat her official code name. ;)

Steve: Yes, ma'am. 

Mom: She's going to kill me, but it's so worth. 

Mom: Let me send you my number so you can tell me her reaction.

Steve: All right.


End file.
